FairyTale
by OuaF
Summary: [OS][Yaoi] Il était une fois deux princes, une bombe et un nihiliste… et quand la guerre éclate, ils se font virés. [PLAUDE FTW]


**Titre :** Fairytale

**Série/Pairing :** Heroes/Plaude (Claude Rains + Peter Petrelli), Mylar (Sylar + Mohinder Suresh) sous-entendu xP

**Auteur :** OuaF Gabrielle de Fenhrir… in other words, me, myself and I.

**Genre :** Délire pur.

**Disclaimer :** Heroes appartient à Maître Tim Kring de même que tous les personnages [même Claude sob D:

**Résumé :** Il était une fois deux princes, une bombe et un nihiliste… et quand la guerre éclate, ils se font virés.

**Remerciements/Dédicaces :** MERCI A MOI 8D SBAFF et à mon esprit tordu de psychopathe perverse folle blablabla… merci à mes parents sans qui je ne serais pas là ;; BOUM euh… dédicace au forum Heroes-Evolution, parce que j'ai envie. 8D

**Notes :** JE N'AVAIS PAS BU LE JOUR OU J'AI ECRIT CETTE FIC UU j'avais juste le début avec les présentations des persos etc dans la tête, et je me suis dis : pourquoi pas ? Après avoir écrit cette histoire je la trouvais vraiment ratée, mais en fait en la relisant je la trouve plutôt pas mal, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ;P

Il était une fois deux princes. Le premier était une bombe potentielle et passait son temps à se plaindre sur son frère qui cherchait à être prince à sa place. Ce prince se sentait toujours seul et avait fini par s'acheter un assistant, un petit brun du nom de Mohinder. Ce prince s'appelait Peter Petrelli.

Le deuxième prince vivait dans une grande tour en forme de volière avec des millions de pigeons et n'avait absolument rien à foutre de son royaume et de l'humanité en général. Il passait son temps à faire flipper les gens en devenant invisible et à voler des trucs dans les rues. Ce prince s'appelait Claude Rains.

Et un jour, la guerre éclata. Alors les deux royaumes durent envoyés des troupes pour se battre, mais le peuple, voyant que Peter et Claude ne foutaient rien, les remplacèrent très vite. Le frère de Peter put enfin accéder au pouvoir et le poste de Claude fut donné à Bennet, un type bizarre avec des lunettes aux montures en écailles, mais qui avait l'air de très bien savoir ce qu'il faisait. Ainsi les deux princes se retrouvèrent au chômage. Claude n'en avait absolument rien à foutre mais Peter se sentait de plus en plus inutile et décida d'aller exploser en paix dans l'autre royaume sans déranger personne. Alors il traversa la frontière.

Claude donnait à manger à ses pigeons d'élevage en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien voler de plus pour sa collection comme Peter débarquait dans le royaume adverse, plus sombre que jamais. Aussitôt il sentit la présence de quelqu'un d'autre et faillit se faire attaquer par une horde de pigeons pleine de bonnes intentions. Il remarqua Claude et le reconnut comme l'ex prince de ce royaume. Il se sentit alors tout guilleret de rencontrer quelqu'un qui avait été viré comme lui et fonça dans le tas.

Pendant ce temps, Mohinder copinait avec Nathan, le frère de Peter, en lui racontant tout un amas de bêtises sur des gens qui seraient prétendument plus évolués que les autres, et Bennet engageait un Haïtien chauve sans nom pour l'aider dans sa tâche et s'occuper de son chien qui avait tendance à fuguer pour retrouver le plus grand psychopathe de tous les temps et ce sans aucune raison valable, sauf peut-être l'envie de mourir.

L'ex prince Peter fonçait dans le tas donc, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, fonçait dans l'ex prince Claude, qui l'intercepta joliment avec ce que nous appelons communément un pain dans la gueule, ou une droite, c'est plus joli. Peter se retrouva par terre avec le nez tout cassé, mais il se régénéra bien vite grâce à sa nièce qui était décidément trop forte .

- Pourquoi vous m'avez frappé ? marmonna Peter fort dépourvu et couché sur l'herbe au milieu des pigeons.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez foncé dessus ? grogna Claude avec un air aimable et un accent anglais.

Peter fit la moue et se releva. L'autre se mit à faire comme s'il n'existait pas en continuant de donner à manger aux pigeons qui roucoulaient de contentement et l'ignoraient eux aussi délibérément. Une fois de plus, Peter se sentit seul au monde. Il n'avait plus de travail, plus de maison, et son seul ami potentiel refusait de lui parler pour s'occuper d'un gang de piafs prétentieux. Pour un peu, il aurait explosé.

- Comment vous vous appelez ? demanda Peter poliment en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- J'm'appelle pas.

Peter fronça les sourcils, perplexe devant cet homme charmant.

- C'est un nom original, moi c'est Peter.

Claude le regarda d'un air agacé et lui jeta un pigeon en pleine face, ce que Peter et le pigeon prirent très mal, et on les comprend. Alors Claude devint invisible et tenta une esquive (comme d'habitude) sans savoir que Peter copiait les pouvoirs et était donc également invisible, et donc le voyait. C'est pas trop compliqué ce que je dis, ça va, vous suivez ?

Donc, Claude essaya de fuir, mais Peter le suivit discrètement.

Pendant ce temps, Nathan prince of the universe buvait un thé avec le fantôme de la rein d'Angleterre pendant que Mohinder faisait la vaisselle en se disant qu'il aurait du suivre le prince parce que c'était vraiment le bordel sans lui, et Bennet jouait avec son chien. Sans oublier que Claire s'amusait à se jeter par la fenêtre, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire en l'absence de son oncle. Elle est triste cette histoire…

Peter suivit Claude jusqu'à une petite maison merdi- pardon, _miteuse _remplie de pigeons. Claude redevint visible et Peter, malheureusement pour lui, réapparut également, et se prit un second pigeon dans la face en se faisant la promesse d'apprendre à esquiver les lancers d'oiseaux dès le lendemain matin.

- Comment est-ce que vous avez fait pour me suivre ? grogna Claude qui semblait très énervé. Peter se remit à faire la moue.

- J'ai marché derrière vous.

Claude arbora un air très bizarre, un peu style « _tutfousdmagueuleoukoua_ » et se détourna dans un grognement toujours aussi agréable.

- On est où là ? demanda Peter innocemment.

- Chez moi, grognassa Claude.

- Votre nom c'est quoi déjà ?

- Claude ! Qui m'a foutu un chiant pareil ?

Il passa dans l'autre pièce et Peter alla s'asseoir à la table. Il se rappela soudain qu'il allait exploser et soupira. Sa chambre, son frère, son château, son escl- Mohinder, tout ça lui manquait. Claude revint avec une théière et Peter le considéra très bizarrement. Claude n'eut aucune réaction à part s'asseoir en face de lui et se servir une tasse de thé en l'ignorant.

Peter se servit une tasse à son tour et décida de discuter un peu avec ce type bizarre qui n'avait pas du tout une dégaine de prince.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes prince ?

- Je suis plus prince, marmonna Claude en buvant.

Peter soupira et joua avec ses cheveux : la conversation allait être difficile à entretenir avec un gars pareil. C'était tout à fait le genre de personne à vous tabasser avec une barre de fer ou à vous balancer d'un immeuble de trente étages de façon à ce que vous vous éclatiez sur un taxi juste en bas. Tout à fait.

- Tout à fait, soupira Peter.

- Quoi ? grogna Claude.

- Rien.

Maintenant il jouait avec sa tasse vide. Un pigeon s'était assis sur le dossier de sa chaise et roucoulait joyeusement comme si l'ambiance était à la fête d'anniversaire. Peter se demanda ce que faisait Nathan et ce que faisait Mohinder, et Claude dévisagea Peter en songeant qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose à tirer de cette rencontre, en fait.

Pendant ce temps, Sylar faisait une escale au château de Nathan et tomba sur Mohinder qui essaya de lui foutre un coup avec le livre de son père en pleine tête et manqua lamentablement sa cible, alors Sylar l'enleva sans autre forme de procès. Bennet suivit son chien qui courrait pour rejoindre l'homme de sa vie, à savoir Sylar, et Nathan passait du bon temps à la plage (ne me demandez pas d'où sort cette plage, demandez au scénariste) avec Niki, ou Jessica, ou Niki, ou… ou peu importe.

Ah oui, et Claire qui en avait marre, était partie à la recherche de son oncle.

Claude posa sa tasse sur la table et croisa les mains en observant Peter.

- Alors comme ça, t'étais le prince de l'autre côté.

Peter crut qu'il avait mal entendu : le type bizarre venait de lui parler ? Ca cachait quelque chose. Un pigeon essaya de lui voler sa tasse, mais il l'envoya valdinguer en lui mettant une baffe. Voyant l'efficacité du geste, il se promit de recommencer (ou de se mettre au kung fu).

- Euh, bah ouais.

Claude se resservit une tasse de thé et Peter le regarda faire avec méfiance. Il le regarda boire avec méfiance et reposer sa tasse avec méfiance, avant de déclarer avec méfiance :

- Je crois que je vais aller exploser.

- Exploser ?

Peter se leva et Claude fit de même, pour l'accompagner à la porte ou l'empêcher de sortir, va savoir, ou même pour l'accompagner dans son explosion, Dieu sait que c'est dur de bien vivre un moment pareil…

- Ouais, ka-boom.

Ils sortirent ensemble (haha) de la maison de Claude, suivit par une véritable armée de pigeons de toutes les couleurs. Tout se passait bien, quand Sylar passa en quatrième vitesse en brandissant Mohinder qui ne comprenait rien, poursuivit par Mr Muggles qui aboyait à tue-tête et Bennet qui lui courrait après. Claude avait l'air blasé de celui qui voit des psychopathes et des chiens tous les jours, mais Peter s'en trouva fort dépourvu, et prit peur en battant en retraite vers son nouvel… ami.

Claude regardait attentivement la course poursuite. Sylar avait beaucoup d'avance mais Mr Muggles osa une tentative d'envol et se rétama joliment à cinq centimètres de là où se trouvait Sylar, qui se remit à courir comme le chien reprenait bien vite ses esprits et sa quête. Mais c'était sans compter Bennet qui plongea en avant et atterrit en plein sur lui, lui coupant la route et la respiration au passage. Il s'agita vainement, mais déjà il était hors course, et Bennet s'éloignait avec son chien dans les bras en l'engueulant copieusement. Sylar avait posé Mohinder sur le sol et le regardait d'un air inquiètant.

- Je ne tiens pas à assister à un viol, fit Peter alors que Sylar sautait littéralement sur le petit brun Mohinder.

- Dans ce cas, t'as qu'à y participer, rétorqua Claude.

Peter regarda Claude d'un air horrifié, mais celui là haussa les épaules avec un sourire, et disparut.

Peter cilla et disparut à son tour…

Claire chercha un long moment son oncle avant de tomber sur une petite maison à l'aspect euhm… _miteux _en plein milieu du camp adverse. Elle toqua à la porte, et ce fut un type à l'air très aimable qui lui ouvrit pour lui jeter un regard noir. Très hospitalier.

- Euh bonjour, j'espère que je suis à la bonne adresse, je cherche Peter Petrelli, fit Claire, mal à l'aise.

- Il dort là, 'pouvez pas revenir plus tard ?

Et il lui claqua la porte au nez.

Ils vécurent tous heureux et eurent beaucoup de… euhm… petits pigeons.

**FIN 8B**


End file.
